Together Again
by Over the Rhine
Summary: Tala, after having a nightmare, thinks about how things have changed. He muses over Rei and the other members of the Demolution Boys who have moved away while he stayed in Russia. Little does he know Rei is also in Russia - and looking for someone. Yao
1. The Dream

TOGETHER AGAIN

TALA/REI

CHAPTER ONE: THE DREAM

Normal POV

Tala bolted upright in his bed, his forehead dripping in a cold sweat. His breathing was rushed and unbalanced, as if he'd been holding his breath. He pulled his knees up to his bare chest and rested his head on them.

It was that dream again, the one with Bryan battling Rei. Bryan always attacked Rei like there was no tomorrow, his blade slashing and cutting, Rei bleeding and calling out for help, **his** help.

Tala always wanted to help him, but when he tried to move he found he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't even shout but his throat closed over. So he was forced to watch the Chinese blader suffer. Then he always woke up, dripping with sweat.

He didn't know why he wanted to help him, if it had been that loudmouth Tyson or annoying Max he wouldn't have cared, he wasn't even sure if he'd have helped Kai. 'Why do you affect me this way? Why do I care if you get hurt? Why do I hate Bryan so much for hurting you?'

Tala got up and walked out of his bedroom and into the hall, wearing a pair of trousers having never liked pyjamas. He made his way to the kitchen. Ever since the Bladebreakers had won the World Championships BioVolt had been disbanded, leaving him and his other team mates to find their own places to stay. He had decided to stay in Russia whereas the others had decided to move to other countries.

He turned on the cold tap and after a few minutes he filled up a glass. He drank slowly, still thinking about his dream. Once he finished it he walked back to his room and pulled on a T-shirt and his jacket then walked out of his apartment.


	2. Saviour

CHAPTER TWO: SAVIOUR

Normal POV

Rei walked through the dark, empty street away from the airport. He couldn't think of anywhere else for him to go. He wasn't welcome in his village in China and he had hardly any money left so he couldn't afford to stay in a hotel.

Since the Bladebreakers had felt so last. He had come to Russia knowing Kai would help him. He didn't know why but he'd always felt safe around Kai; he wasn't attracted to him, Kai had always been a big brother to him.

While he'd been thinking he'd walked down an alley, unaware of the two shadows following him until…

He was roughly shoved up against the wall. The scent of drink drifted to his nose and his face wrinkled in disgust.

"Look at what we have here Stan, a wee kiddie." His words were slurred which proved he was drunk.

"I'm not a KID!" Rei snapped only to be slapped across the face by the other guy, Stan. Rei looked at the two. They were both men in their thirties at least Stan had short blonde hair and cold, hard eyes while the other had black hair that was invisible against the night and a thick, barely visible neck.

"You need to learn some manners punk, and I'm the one to teach you." With that he punched him in the stomach making him double over in pain. He then twisted his arms behind his back while the other guy punched his stomach and face. Rei pulled free and kneed the guy the guy in front of him in the groinal area and then spun around and slammed his fist into Stan's shocked face.

"You little…" he hissed. Rei panted slightly but stood his ground. The first guy kicked him in the stomach making him fall to his knees, clutching it in pain. He was then thrown to the ground by a blow to the head.

He felt dizzy and was slowly falling into unconscious when he saw the guy called Stan pull a knife out of his pocket. 'So this is how it ends. Least this way I won't be a bother to anyone.'

Just then he heard Stan say "Well what do we have here, another little kid?" There was the sound of a fist meeting a face and then the angry snarl "You asked for it."

There was a little more noise but no words to tell him what was happening. He heard the sound of running feet and opened his eyes. His attackers were running from the alley and several feet away from him stood another person.

He had fiery red hair and a slim figure. He wore dark baggy trousers and a black jacket. Rei recognised him from somewhere and as the figure turned to walk away he whispered.

"Tala?"


	3. Tala's Musings

CHAPTER THREE: TALA'S MUSINGS

Normal POV

Tala turned around, he'd heard someone say his name. He looked around the darkened alley and saw a dark shape lying on the ground. He walked causally towards it and when he was a few feet away he saw it was a person lying on their front. When he got closer he recognised him.

"Rei?" He crouched down beside him and picked him up. "What happened to you?"

Rei didn't answer and Tala guesses he had lost conscious, so he carried him back to his apartment.

He laid him on the sofa and pulled off his Chinese style shirt. He gasped. Rei's torso and chest were tanned and muscular and he had delicate curves that were made unnoticeable by his loose clothing. But his perfect body was marred by ugly purple and blue bruises that inhabited his chest, face and arms.

He looked at Rei's face; his features were faultless except for the bruises. His small nose was perfectly positioned in the middle of his face while thick and thin strands of ebony hair fell over his headband. He heard Rei sigh and looked at his lips. They were slightly parted and Tala had the sudden urge to kiss the sleeping boy.

He quickly dismissed the thought, shocked at himself for thinking of his enemy that way. 'But he isn't really the enemy anymore; I'm not part of BioVolt anymore. Maybe we could be friends now.'

Deciding Rei wasn't going to get the good nights sleep he needed on the couch he picked him up and carried him into his bedroom. As soon as Rei was in his arms he purred and snuggled closer to Tala. Tala smiled as he lifted the covers and put Rei under them.

Tala quickly pulled off his T-shirt and got a spare blanket and pillow from the cupboard and settled down to sleep on the couch.


	4. Stay

CHAPTER FOUR: STAY

Normal POV

Rei woke up and found himself in a strange room. Startled he sat up quickly and winced in pain. The covers slid down to the top of his trousers and he was shocked to see he was shirtless. He pulled the covers off and looked down, relieved when he saw that his trousers were still there.

He turned his attention back to the strange room he was in. the walls were pale blue and the room had pieces of pale wooden furniture scattered around it. he got out of the double bed he was in and made his way to the ajar door into the hall. He walked towards the only other open door in the hallway and it led to a living room. He looked around the room and, seeing nothing of interest, turned to leave when a movement from the couch caught his eye.

He walked over and saw the back of a head, the hair a warm red colour.

"Tala?" He whispered, slightly shocked. Why was he in Tala's house, sleeping in his bed while he was on the couch.

He slowly reached out a hand and started to shake Tala's shoulder. He moaned softly and rolled over. As he turned the blanket Tala was covered with slipped down to his waist exposing his chest to Rei's eyes. Rei couldn't help but stare at the beautiful milky flesh of the perfect piece of body. He suddenly felt something grab his hand and looked up from Tala's chest to see Tala holding his hand.

Rei just stared at it for a few minutes before trying to pull his hand back. Tala held on tightly, pulling it closer so it was touching his chest.

"Tala?" He said a little louder moving his captured hand. Tala opened his eyes then closed them slowly. A couple of seconds later they snapped open.

"Rei? What are you…" The memories of last night came flooding back. He looked back at Rei then saw he was starring at something so he followed his gaze and saw Rei's hand entwined with his own. 'How'd that happen?' he thought as he distangled his and Rei's hands. "Sorry." He said as he did so.

"It's ok." Rei said, silently missing the warmth Tala's hand had given. Tala stood up and stretched his arms above his head, yawning.

"Sleep on the couch is not good." He grumbled, yawning again. Rei laughed, unable not to. He secretly wondered why Tala had given him the bed and himself the couch but kept his musings to himself.

"Poor you. Well you can have your bed tonight. Thanks for the help last night but I need to go."

"Where? Why?" Tala asked. He didn't want the neko-jinn to leave.

"I was on my way to Kai's to ask if I could stay with him for a while till I get back on my feet."

"Why not stay here?" Tala asked, a hint of unexplainable jelousy there.

"Stay here? You mind? I mean I don't want to be a problem to…"

"You're not a problem. It would be great if you could stay. So…will you stay here?"

"Yeah."


End file.
